


Beer, Pollen

by sageness



Category: DCU
Genre: Canon - Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer, Pollen

 

"Hey, look! Sex pollen!"

"God, again?" Dick asked, swiping a hand through his hair.

"Well, it works."

"Yeah, but...so does a six-pack of beer."

"Uh, Dick..."

"Hm?"

"You don't need the beer."

Dick laughed. "I got everything I need _right_ here, baby."

A smile. "Mm-hmm."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm easy?" Dick's lower lip jutted out. He pouted even more when he heard the laughter. "Oh yeah? You little..."

"_Little_?" A challenge closing the distance.

"Well, no." Dick looked down, appraising. "Not where it counts."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought you --" The rest was lost to a satisfyingly loud gasp.

Dick had dropped to his knees. "You like that," he said, pulling off. Dick had worked long and hard to perfect his devilish grin. Among other things.

Flailing arms definitely counted as positive feedback.

"How about this?" Dick circled and thrust with tongue, holding eye contact.

"Gyahh!"

The best part about muffled laughter was the way it made the vibrations spread. Plus, there was nothing wrong with getting his hair pulled a little.

"Oh, yeah, like that! Yes!"

Dick moaned in reply, worked his throat, and watched.

Above him, his name was shouted over and over, with a last keening "Dick!" warning him before the dazed, shuddering collapse.

Dick sprawled and waited. Finally he gave an impatient nudge. Then a less gentle poke. "My point."

"Nyuh-hum?"

"Do I need to get you some sex pollen for you to reciprocate?"

There was a hint of a smile, but no other warning before the pounce.

He grinned. "Didn't think so."


End file.
